The Major Forfeit
by TheMusicManiac
Summary: Arthur pointed his musket at the boy once more. Once more he was determined to keep what he should never have to fear loosing: his happiness. A what-if version of the Revolutionary War.


AN: Hello! So this is not quite a oneshot, since it's quite short... It's just like a what-if thing, taking the original Revolutionary War scene from Hetalia and changing it. It's what I like to call parental USUK, so that means I don't see them as romantic partners or brothers, I see them and father and son type of relationship, Iggy being the father :3 If you don't like that, I'm sorry :( Go read something else then.

Anyway, let's go! Enjoy and review if you have something to say (or would like to make my day)!

* * *

The rain was like acid on his filthy skin. The tears were like liquid shame flowing in endless creeks and rivers down his face. Could it get any worse?

"You used to be great."

Yes, it could.

That voice, where had he heard it? Oh right, it was America's voice. He was only England's pride and joy, his adored son, the embodiment of his happiness. Or at least, until now.

Arthur could hear bitterness in that youthful voice. He was still so young... What did he know about the world? What did he know of it's dangers and it's traps? Had he any fear at all?

England reached with a shaking hand toward his musket and got his fingers around the grip, clenching it. Alfred should be afraid of the world, not embracing it. He needed a protector, someone to care for him. Who else but the man who raised him? Arthur's snarl had a touch of desperation as he rose up from the mud.

"You ungrateful child..." His voice quavered.

Alfred sucked in his breath and took a hesitant step back. "E-England..."

"You can't make it on your own, Alfred! You're too young and too rash. Be my colony, I swear I'll be easier on you. Stop this fighting, please." The kind approach was always best to start with, though, not likely to work on the stubborn New World.

America gave an expression that was an amalgamation of pity and bitterness. "Don't try to sway me, it's too late for that. I've made up my mind."

"WELL, MAKE IT UP AGAIN!" Arthur pointed his musket at the boy once more. Once more he was determined to keep what he should never have to fear loosing: his happiness. The sky blue eyes that encompassed his world once upon a time now filled with surprise and terror at his actions.

"Arthur, what-" Every man on the front lines behind the young nation pointed their weapons in England's direction on instinct.

"Now you listen here. I will not hesitate this time. If you refuse to back down, to surrender, I will shoot you. Thus ending the existence of America." His voice was smooth and controlled, so different from his trembling sobs minutes previous.

Alfred held up his hand to the men behind him, causing them to lower their guns again. "England, I-"

"If you plan to protest, then I don't plan to listen. All I need to hear from you is an announcement of surrender and a discontinuation of this revolution." Arthur cocked the weapon. "You'll understand soon enough."

America seemed torn. The reason why was understandable. England was asking him to abandon the very idea he'd founded himself on all of the sudden. But he didn't want to stand in this filthy rain all day, so he needed an answer as soon as possible.

"Alfred Kirkland*! Answer me!"

The boy let out in a strained voice, "Fine! You win..." A strangled sound left his lips, almost like a cry, and he covered his face with his dirt-stained hands. The soldiers took this as their cue to walk away, defeat hanging in the air.

As the colony trembled, Arthur set down his gun once more and tried to embrace him. "Please, Alfred..."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" The shout wasn't expected. Between choked sobs of pain**, England heard, "I hate you..."

Well. It couldn't be helped. A pang of guilt resounded in him, but he chose to ignore it. "I'll be waiting at the mansion. Come along when you're ready." America fell to his knees, much like England had not too long ago, and cried as his "father" walked away.

* * *

End Notes:

*Yes I know, America's canon last name is Jones. But England is calling him by his OWN last name on purpose to further emphasize America's relation to him.

**He's feeling emotional pain, yes, but that's not why he 'a crying so much. So many of his citizens (those soldiers behind him) have lost hope in the future, and that's part of it. The biggest reason for the pain though is the fact that England forced him to betray his core foundation, both as a nation and a person: freedom.


End file.
